Usted no sabe
by Berenice Williams
Summary: Ash se dara cuenta de que el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel


Usted no sabe

_Usted se me llevo la vida y el alma entera_

_Y se ha clavado aquí en mis huesos_

_El dolor con esta angustia y esta pena_

_Usted no sabe que se siente perder_

_No sabe que se siente caer y caer_

Ash corría por la playa con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus piernas. Estaba atardeciendo, parecia como si el sol se ocultara dentro del agua al tiempo que la teñía de color naranja, casi rojizo. El mar hacia unas pequeñas olas que después de unos instantes se rompían. El muchacho seguía corriendo, no se detenía. Su corazón latía frenéticamente; respiraba agitado, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin temor a chocar con algo. Los tenis y parte del pantalón estaban sucios a consecuencia del polvo amarillo que cubría el suelo y que había levantado al correr.

Se sentía herido, solo, destrozado, enfadado… tratando de encontrar sentido a aquellas palabras que aun retumbaban en sus oídos: "ella falleció"

Era increíble el efecto que había producido esa frase. Al inicio soltó una risa irónica, no creía lo que el medico decía y repetía una y mil veces "me estas mintiendo". Después simplemente se quedo de pie, tratando de asimilar la noticia al tiempo en que sentía como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas quemándole la piel. Y cuando su madre le puso las manos sobre sus hombros tratando de consolarlo, la ira era tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer fue dar media vuelta echándose a correr e ignorando los llamados que le hacían.

Toda una mezcla de sentimientos. La angustia atorada en su pecho, queriendo salir mediante un grito. Gritar, descargar toda su furia: gritarle al viento como se sentía; gritar y reclamarle a la persona culpable de la situación. Porque había un culpable, un ser al que la gran mayoría admiraba y quería, pero el, en ese momento odiaba. Un ser capaz de todo, alguien inalcanzable.

Ash se detuvo a la orilla del mar; noto como sus pies se hundían un poco en la arena húmeda. Respiraba fuertemente con la nariz mientras miraba el cielo con unos ojos rojos e hinchados. Fruncía el entrecejo, apretaba los dientes y los puños, estos últimos con tal fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en la palma de la mano.

¡Usted! – grito el muchacho en dirección al cielo – usted se la llevo, usted la arrebato de mis brazos, usted le quito la vida ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Dígame! ¿Le hizo algo malo? Con ella se me fue el alma, mi razón de ser.

Ash se detuvo. Levanto el brazo y señalo una nube con su dedo índice.

¿Sabe como me siento? ¿Sabe que el dolor se apodero de mi corazón? ¿Sabe que me han dañado? No, lo dudo mucho. Usted no sabe lo que es perder, no sabe lo que es ser venido. No… no sabe – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – lo que una noticia, unas palabras pueden hacerte sentir derrotado. Que unas letras derrumben tu mundo. Que solo puedas mirar un futuro vació.

_En un abismo profundo y sin fe_

El chico cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Relajo un poco sus músculos. Suspiraba. El viento movía su chaqueta. Había gritado y se sentía a gusto, pero aun le faltaba más.

_Usted se me llevo la vida, aquí me tiene_

_Como una roca que el océano golpea_

_Que allí esta pero no siente_

_Usted no sabe lo importante que fue_

Tal vez lo que hacia estaba mal, era pecado. Su subconsciente se lo decía, pero la ira lo cegaba.

Insistiré – su voz era casi un susurro - ¿Por qué se la llevo? ¿Por qué ella y no a mi?

Callo un momento en espera de una respuesta, pero solo se escucho el viento y el movimiento del agua.

-¡Responde! – Volvió a levantar la voz - ¡¿Por qué ella! ¡¿Por qué yo no! Vamos, aquí estoy. Se atrevió a quitármela ¿No? Quiteme la vida a mi también. Al cabo y cree que no siento, o pierde nada en intentarlo. Ella fue importante para mi y usted que todo lo ve ¿No pudo darse cuenta de ello? Anda, matéeme, le doy permiso. Así ya no seguiré sufriendo y de paso me encuentro con ella en el cielo.

_No sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de miel_

_Que se ha quedado clavado en mi piel_

¿Sabe que su ausencia me deja vacío? ¿Qué su adiós se quedara en mi piel? ¿Sabe… sabe lo feo, lo mal que es esto?

Ash se volvió a poner de pie, en su mano había arena que arrojo al mar con fuerza.

_Usted no sabe lo que es el amor_

_Y el miedo que causa la desolación_

_Usted no sabe que daño causo _

_Como ha destrozado a este corazón_

¡Usted no sabe lo que es el amor! ¡No lo comprende! No sabe la calidez que provoca, no sabe lo que es pasar la noche en vela por estar pensando en aquella persona. No sabe el miedo que da el rechazo, como se destroza el corazón cuando no te corresponden. No sabe que al momento en que me al quito, mi mundo se desborono, que me dejo solo.

_Que tan solo palpitaba con el sonido de su voz_

Por sus mejillas de nuevo comenzaron a rodar lágrimas. Un nudo en su garganta hacia que las palabras se atoraran.

Ella era... era… la única razón de mi existencia. Por ella… Snif… me concentraba en ser mejor. Con ella era todo y ahora soy nada. Este… este humilde corazón – dijo al tiempo en que ponía una mano en su pecho – latía con su calida voz. Con aquella melodía que me embriagaba, que me hipnotizaba, que me daba calor.

_Usted se me llevo la vida, todas mis ganas_

_Y me ha quedado congelada la razón_

_Y viva la desesperanza. _

Usted se llevo mis esperanzas, mis deseos, mis sueños, mis ganas de vivir, mis ganas de seguir en el planeta, mis ganas de continuar de pie – gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aunque la voz se escuchaba intentando hacer una lucha contra los sollozos ahogados – Me dejo sin ilusión, me dejo destrozado, en una habitación oscura, dentro de un laberinto.

Las lágrimas que caían a la arena mezclada con el agua del mar, brillaban en su trayecto como el cristal.

Me dejo solo – dijo en un susurro.

Cayó de nuevo de rodillas. El agua que brotaba de sus ojos cubiertos por su antebrazo, parecia querer no detenerse. Sus hombros temblaban, su rostro ya estaba empapado ¿Qué mas le quedaba por hacer?

Ash

¿Escuchar un consejo, tal vez?

El muchacho volteo su rostro y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

¿Mama? – pregunto secándose rápidamente las lagrimas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y por respuesta tuvo la imagen de su madre que contemplaba el atardecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes escuchándome? – Ash se sintió apenado

Lo suficiente para decirte que estas muy equivocado. El no tiene la culpa.

¿Cómo?

Escuche cada palabra. Y lamento decirte que el no tiene nada que ver – la voz de su madre era cansina

¿Nada que ver? ¡Pero si el la mato!

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

No soy teóloga – dijo la señora Ketchum después de dos minutos – no se que o quien es exactamente Dios, pero puedo asegurarte que su intención no es lastimar. Las cosas pasan por algo y muchas veces cambian drásticamente tu vida, para bien o para mal. Pero debes aprender de ellas. Dios no tiene la culpa – y le dirigió una tierna mirada a su hijo

Ash miraba con la boca abierta ¿Lo había escuchado? Tal vez en ese momento estaba tan molesto que no tomo en cuenta la presencia de su madre.

Esta muerta; eso es grave

Y tus gritos no la traerán a la vida. Se que te molesta y puedes desahogarte de muchas formas, pero la que acabas de hacer no fue muy correcta.

Ash abrió de nuevo la boca, esta vez para quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido.

Me refiero al contenido de tus gritos. Puedes hacerlo, puedes gritar, pero piensa cada palabra antes de decirla.

El muchacho abrazo sus tobillos y hundió la cara en las rodillas

La voy a extrañar – dijo triste

Lo se. El tiempo cura las heridas, y tu también debes poner de tu parte. Algo que ayuda mucho es el recordar los momentos bellos que pasaste a su lado, el pensar que valió la pena esa… amistad – no sabia si podía decir noviazgo, porque aunque ellos nunca lo confirmaron, era mas que obvio.

¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué?

El porque nunca tiene una respuesta, pero… la muerte esta al alcance de todos, eso debes entenderlo, y sobre todo aceptarla. Nosotros hacemos lo que esta en nuestras manos, pero cuando la voluntad de Dios es mas grande, no hay nada que hacer

Preferiría haber muerto yo.

¡No! – dijo alarmada la señora Ketchum – No digas eso ¿Qué hago yo sin ti? Lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, yo lo sentiría y tu…

No quisiera verte triste. En ningún momento

Exacto – no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Misty te querría ver triste? No lo creo. Ella te ve en el cielo, y si te ve feliz, ella lo será

Pero… duele mucho. Duele el saber que solo quedan los recuerdos, que cuando quiera abrazarla no va a haber mas que aire.

Ash, mírame – agarro el rostro del chico entre sus manos- la vida continua, no puedes hundirte. Este fue un tropiezo en el camino, pero levántate. Hazlo por mi

Después de otro lapso de tiempo donde solo se escucharon las olas, Ash dijo:

Misty era un ángel…

Y cuando dios necesito de uno no dudo en llevársela

No existían las palabras exactas para describir aquella imagen. Madre e hijo abrazados. La primera con los ojos cerrados dándole palmadas en la espalda al segundo que continuaba con su llanto.

_Usted no sabe que se siente perder_

_No sabe que si adiós fue morirme de sed_

_Que desgarro en este cuerpo su ser_

Vamos Ash, vamos a casa. No tiene caso seguir aquí

Las estrellas comenzaban a llenar el cielo junto con aquel tapiz negro y la luna llena.

La mama de Ash fue la primera en ponerse de pie, después extendía su mano a Ash para ayudarle a levantarse. El adolescente no se opuso y recibió la ayuda. No soltó su mano y mientas caminaban por la playa de regreso a su hogar dijo:

Gracias.

Cuando quieras – respondió contenta su acompañante

Siguieron caminando, pero Ash tenía la mirada en el suelo y pensaba:

Te ofrezco disculpas, fui un tonto, pero… - una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aquellos que una vez fueron besados por el nuevo ángel que habitaba ahora el cielo – aun creo que no sabe lo que es el amor

_Usted no sabe en verdad como se ama_

_Usted no sabe como he sufrido yo_

FIN.

Para Alan, mi ángel de la guarda y mi inspiración.

La canción que aparece en este fanfic se llama "Lo que es el amor" y es de Sin bandera (o eso creo yo) ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tips? ¿Bombas nucleares? Escribe reviews o visita: http/berenice-williams. 


End file.
